Reviewing The One and Only Starkit's Prophecy!
by EverythingWrongWithFanfictions
Summary: So yeah, I wanted to join this... something... I don't own this, xDarkrosesx does, and I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Rated T for later content and because it kills brain cells only teens and up will be able to replace
1. ALLIANCES

_**A/N:**_ **So I was bored, and decided, time to join the Starkit train! Choo choo! I do not own Starkit's Prophecy, that is xdarkrosesx if I am correct! My comments will be in bold! =D**

ALLIANCES  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **Hmm... hmm... hmmno**

btw its set afte rsunset so **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it begins!**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **-clap- -clap- And we will have some interesting stories about this tom... later!**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca **What's a she-ca? Is that a type of bird?**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Fact: Daisy is an apprentice now. Mind. Blown.**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **Foxpaw, from now on you will be known as Foxheart, for how much of a jerk you are and how nobody likes you! Also, I refuse to take you off the apprentice list, so there**

IceFire-white she cat **Oooooooh, good name, though not right**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **… … ...**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat **Neato**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **Neato!**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **Neat... o?**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **I- just- no**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Fact: Daisy was not an apprentice, she was a fox. Headcannon: accepted**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **Caaaaaaauuuuuuuuse logic!**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **Pay attention, 'cause we're gonna be getting into some weird -beep- with this cat**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **Remember earlier, when I said something about weird stuff with Jayfeather? Boom!**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **-clap- -clap- How many purple cats in the series? One... two... oh yeah, NONE**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight **copied straight from the book! You can tell because it is spelled right**

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **-cough- he's never mentioned -cough-**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **Fact: Leafpool is old enough to be an elder... apparently**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **What Dawnfeather in TC?**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) **I would complain, buuuuuuuut this is a real name**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

 **Holy crud this did not start very well, did it? Whelp, next time... I guess**


	2. Chpater oen prouloge

Chpater oen prouloge

the cats gathered around a pool. **What cats?** They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. **"Hey look!" Shouted Feathertail. "It's a fish!"** A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **"Feathertail, you are right!" She announced. "Catch it so we may feast on it!"**

"there is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **Fact: This had better be a holly berry and NOT Tigerstar. Oh wait, -checks story- Nope, you're all good. It's not Tigerstar, it's Tiggerstar, JUST SO YOU KNOW**

"its about starkit!" A white tom said. "shes going to save the forest," he looked at a gold tom by bluestar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "should we tell jayfeather?" He asked. **"No," Bluestar growled. "He's a dimwit."** "yes." Said bluestar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell jayfeather about the prophcy.

 _Did u like it? Plz tell me in urm review!_

 **...no... just... no...**


	3. Chapter to the rose of a Heroin

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin _  
ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry._ **This means: Everyone, prepare to worry your socks off!** _  
_  
StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **Little lightbulbs grow on the trees. Just like in the Ice Kingdom from Wings of Fire. Hmm, interesting** She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **I PUT BUTTER MOM ON MY TOAST EVERY MORNING! WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **Today is important today because today we do something today that makes today special today.**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **Whelp, we tried to delay the inevitable. Who's going to Skyclan since they are the only ones never involved as far as I know.**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **Butter Mom flies on a magical bed. Meditate on this image.**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **. . . . . WHELP time to tell Hollyleaf that she's not the only one. Oops! -smacks hand over mouth- Spoilers for Omen of the Stars. Or Power of Three, haha I forgot.**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. **A big hairy leg is sprawled across the camp. Once someone tried to move it, but it kicked them. They got concussed, died, got concussed again, then was reborn as Starkit... concussions included.** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. **Not the mouths no! Just the bodies!** StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **A herd of moms made of butter flying on cots. This image is getting better and better.**

Firehert liked her shoulder. **Starkit's shoulder: 200,343,485,393 likes. Spiderleg laughs evilly, posting another picture of Starkit's smexy shoulder.** He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ **Lucky! Sunshine! Bella! What are** _ **you**_ **guys doing here? This is Warriors, not Survivors! Stick to your own series!** Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **… … ...no promises I won't hit anyone over the head with a frying pan. In fact... how about a BURNT PAN! It heals you 4 more HP per food item and you can hit 4 times! For 4 times the power!**


End file.
